The A Team
by VelvetKiller
Summary: Hermione has been through some rough times in her life, and this is only the roughest. Maybe a knight in shining armour will come save her? Or is this just a fairy tale too good to be true?


**Guys, I am so sorry! Don't think I abandoned anything, I just don't have internet right now. But at least it gives me time to write, and completely recontruct my other works of art. I feel like any minute someone's gonna look over my shoulder and exam what I wrote in this library. And thank you my pretties for the lovely reviews, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to respond, but I will try my hardest! **

**P.S. Happy first day of school! :)**

* * *

I breathed, letting the crip, cool night air burn through my lungs. My leg stood out, as I huddled the thin leather jacket to my small frame, I sniffled, rubbing my nose, almost mesmerizing myself with why I'm even here. Right. Money. The papery, green object of my affections. I laughed bitterly at myself. With how late it is, I'm almost ashamed to go back home. Funny, how I call a dingy motel room my home. I sighed, remembering why I'm out here, for him. He's coming today, and he's one of my best clients, and I won't disappoint. I laugh at myself and how my whole mentality's changed, I can imagine the old me, sitting at home, with a nose in a book, well that was before everything's happened. Headlights strike my eyes, as I hold my arm up to the blinding light; he's here. I want to smile, I can feel my lips trying to quiver into a smile, but I can't. Not under these circumstances. As I take my leg back in, a stinging pain shoots up my spine, I flinched, hard, almost tripping myself over the thick, heavy wedges of the boots I'm wearing. _The boys like the boots, make your yams longer._ She shook her head as the slinky black limo pulled up, and the driver's door open, revealing a tall, middle aged man, who's face wrinkling into a friendly smile.

"Evening Miss" I smile, and politely nod my head. He doesn't know my name, but he doesn't judge me, and for that, I'm grateful to the man. I watch as he fixes his hat, and makes his way around the back, and opening the door; only to fine myself an empty seat.

"Where's-"

"He requested that I pick you up, and take you to his Manor. He's in no mood to come out of the house today" I nod, hoping that he doesn't keep me long, I would like to lay in the hard, squeaky mattress and wake up to Spongebob blaring in my ears. It's the only sounds of comfort and safety I've found in a long time.

"Miss?" I shake my head, and walk over to the limo, taking his hand as he helps me into the car. He shuts the door, and I could hear his footsteps, almost hollow like, as they click across the pavement. Even though there's pain ebbing and throbbing throughout my lower body, I still let myself be carried away to him, as the vibrations of the car make the seat even less comfortable than before. I clutch the thin jacket closer to me as I shivered, ebbing away the lurking numbness and unwanted chill. I rolled my shoulders, in a pathetic attempt to ease away the soreness, but just like the aching throb that enveloped my whole body, it wasn't going anywhere. I was always sore, but with the money coming in, I couldn't say much. If I got the room paid off, food on the table, and clothes on our backs, I'm just as fine. I mean, with me being on my back so much, it's a wonder that's not a problem. I chuckled to myself. Dry humor was never something that I'd reward myself with, but in this situation, somehow it made me feel better.

The car came to a gentle stop, as always when he was driving, and the shut of his door echoed through the dry night air. His footsepts echoed, differently though, almost as if they were heavy and solidified. My door opened, as his large white gloved clad hand extended to help me depart.

"I hope you didn't work too hard" He hoped that I wasn't in terrible pain

"Gotta make money somehow" I told him, I could almost see a certain sadness, pity-like waves rolling from his dark eyes "I'm fine" He tipped his cap, as he led me up the long driveway, my boots making solid, clanky thuds against the cobblestone walkway. As we came to the elaborate door, a large, Chinese dragon as a door knocker sat on the upper half. I smiled. It reminded me of the Hungarian Horntail in fourth year. I took a moment to memorize every little detail in the golden knocker. The delicate scales, the elongated tail, strong, flared nostrils.

"Miss?" My eyes looked over to the driver, now standing with the door wide open, waiting on me to come in.

"Sorry" I spoke timidly, quietly, quickly ushering myself over the threshold, and followed his movements as he climbed the stairs. This is the third or fourth time I've been in this house, usually, we'd be in the motel down the road from my...station. _Right, like an actual job._ I chided myself, as he led me to a set of French doors.

"Here. Make yourself at home while I inform him of your arrival" I nodded, letting my hand touch the golden door handle, slowly grasping the fact that I'm still here. An hour or two tops. I don't want to leave him alone too much. Quickly taking in the forest green canopy bed, the dark, sculpted chery oak wood doors, and the and the small beige ottoman, sitting near a roaring fire. I warmed up a little from the car ride, shivering once in a while, but this was nice. I slipped the leather jacket from my arms, wincing as it came upon the fresh bruises. They'd fade away. Like the old ones. And my memories. I nervously bit down on my bottom lip, wondering what type of mood he'd be in. If he was angry, then I wasn't sure what type of mood I'd be in.

When the door swung open, I wasn't sure what exactly I'd be in for. When his stormy gaze set upon me, a small smile graced his lips, he shut the door, as he strided over to me, grabbed the side of my face, and pulled me in for a harsh kiss, that would no less, swell my lips. Sometimes, I'd relish moments like these, moments in where sometimes I thought he actually cared about me.

"How are you?" His cloudly gaze swept over my body, soft fingertips brushing against newly bruised skin as I winced "I'm sorry" I just nodded, watching him began to scan me once again with his eyes. A quick glance over to his bedside table told me that it was already nearing midnight, I just wanted this to be over with. And then another part of me wanted to relish, and treasure this because it wasn't a guarentee that I'd see him next week.

"Can we just get this along? You know how I don't like to be out late" He nodded, slipping his arms around my fragile frame, and carrying me over to his plush bed. I reached for the hem of my shirt, slinking it off my body and onto the floor. Unzipping my boots, I caught him staring at me, studying me with his eyes. I quickly discarded the skirt, if it could even be called one and laid out, in a way for his approval. He complied with hungry lips, and a pale, bare chest. His platnium blonde locks swept down into his face, as he kissed me greedily. His hands, placing gentle touches along my sides. Maybe he was one of my favorites because he actually cared, or rather acted as if he did.

A quick clasp told me that my bra was done, I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see his face when he saw it.

"Which one?" There was a certain malice to his voice, which sounded so wrong there. Tentively, I opened my eyes to see him; staring at the horrid purple bite mark hailing the inside of my left breast.

"It's fine, I just want to focus on us right now" My face cupped his hand, where his rough stubble itched my palm; I kissed his lips, in futile attempts to distract him. I could tell I succeeded when his tongue was fully inserted in my mouth, moving with a certain...aristocracy. He as the only one who didn't kiss me desperately, or beggingly, and I was glad for that. I could feel his pants slide down his legs and his hardness press into my thigh; His gentle touch teasingly skipped down my body, banishing anything else that covered me. I bit into my lip as he feverishly kissed my neck, preparing myself for his entry.

A jolt of pain shot up my spine, pain vibrated through my loins as I gasped. A ragged, sob escaped my lips as he paused, letting the pain tenfold, a strong, dull throb shaking through my whole body. I wanted to cry, that, if everything else proved that I wasn't the same girl I was a few years ago. As he pulled out, it was if I could feel every vain, curve, and crevice on his manhood, even though he took it slowly, it felt as if it had inverted hooks that scraped my insides as he went along. As he fully pulled himself out of me, I turned on my side, my back to him as my chest shook with silent sobs. As his light footsteps padded into the bathroom, is when the heavy, thick, regretful tears came from me. How could I let myself become this? The sound of running water drowned out that little voice in my ear telling me it was right. Soft, nimble fingers eased onto my hip, the bed dipping slightly.

"Hey" I turned and threw myself into his chest as the sobs radiated throughout my whole body, which trembled in his arms.

"I hate myself, so, so much" His hands massaged my scalp as I thought about Emmett. I didn't want to let him down, I did this because I had to, with no other choice. I promised my Mum that I would do it, no matter what and at all cost to protect him, and if that ment selling my body to feed him, then damnit, I'm trying. He hoisted me up in his arms, I could feel his chest getting slick with my salty tears. The rushing water stopped, and his chin rested on my head.

"I'm going to lower you into the tub alright?" I nodded, fearing at how my voice must sound at the moment. Weak, scared, pathetic. My mother didn't like taking charity. I guess I'm just like her. The warm water lapped at my exploited skin, I almost relished in this moment. I felt him slide in behind me, his strong arms wrapping around my feeble frame.

"How many?" I sniffled, holding up three fingers. I almost sighed as the warm water cradled my center, caressing it in a way. His fingers softly stroked my spine as he kissed my shoulder.

"How much?" I knew I would have to answer him, but I didn't feel like talking. Glancing back to make sure he was looking, I flashed two fingers twice following a five.

"The one that bit you, and left that big bruise on you back is the one that took you too rough" I only nodded, letting the almost dry, itchy tear tracks drench themselves again. I knew how wrong this was, how I should've been married in a marriage that wasn't going to last, have kids that probably hated me, and friends who, I couldn't own up to.

"Why do you do this to yourself? Why put yourself through this? I could take care of you, I could take care of a hundred you's and yet, you don't let me" Because you aren't in the plan. You don't understand, this was just Emmett and I, this has nothing to do with you. Emmett and I are going to get an apartment, and live, just the two of us, because at the emd of the day, everyone will fuck you over.

"I'm not like every other guy" I know, you're different. For now, I mean, I'm just a dirty little mudblood prostitute, what do I know? He deserves to be with some beautiful pureblooded girl, who was born with a golden spoon in her mouth. Pampered and cherished "I've told you a million times, those pureblood girls are like manniquins. I want someone I can talk to, have an actual conversation with, love, and not that fake, high society bullshit you see everyone in. Real, fiery, passionate love that either ends with us watching the sunrise naked or her angrily throwing vases at me" I breathed out a shaky laugh. It was sort of like it was a daydream to him.

"S'not real" I murmured to him, giving no recognition to the fading throb in my lower body

"Yeah, it is. Sometimes you have to daydream about stuff, sometimes it comes real" His arms were still wrapped around my midsection, his thumbs lazily drawing soothing circles into my skin.

"Yeah, daydreaming gets you shot in my neighborhood" He chuckled, pressing another kiss to my shoulder, sighing, cool breath tickling wet skin.

"You've never daydreamed? About a prince charming or darling castle? Grand dragons, and firery breath? Royal families and long lost siblings?" He asked, his chest rising and falling against my back.

"No" I tried to will away the tears, because when I was younger, that was all I vied for. Now, now I'm just lost. A lost cause, nothing can help me now, and I'm gonna be tied to that little boy forever. People are always going to remember me like _this_! The _whore_, that _slut_ that stands on Grand street and fucks in alleys and the back of cars "Fairytales and Fables are for children" My tears fell fast, pitterpatting against the calm waves of the water, come catching onto his arm.

"Why won't you stay?" I shook my head, unable to stop the hoard of sobbering tears falling from my eyes

"Because I can't. I can't let down the only person that ever believed in me, and looked up to me, even in my darkest days. I can't" He didn't know about Emmett, and he didn't need to know.

"And who is that?" He asked, thumbs still unconsciously drawing circles over my flesh

"I can't tell you, can I go home now?" He took a wash cloth and began gently stroking my skin. The soapy suds sat on my skin as he made carefull attention to wash each and every inch of me that could possibly be where the other men touched me. After I sat, not moving until the bubbles were off, he stood, motioning for me to stand as he held out a fluffly white towel. My brain tried to tell my mouth to smile, Emmett would love that. He wrapped it around me, the wet ends of my hair smacking my bare shoulder as he led us back into his bedroom. He took the towel, rubbing it softly about my body as he move to his closet; from my guess pulling out the smallest things he owned. Slipping the shirt over my head, my nose cherished that it smelled of him; a scent of pure and utter him. I would never know what it was, but my nose would always recognize it. I slipped the thin material of his sweatpants on my sore lower body, his hands soflty hovering over mine, waiting to help me in anyway. I watched as he dressed himself, watching the deep lines and contours of his strong shoulders, thick muscle wrapping his arms, his head of lovely white blonde hair swinging with his every movement.

"Are you ready?" I collected my clothes, they seemed so wrong on his floor, like they tainted his whole room. _I _tainted the whole room. His hand found the small of my lower back, as he led me down the steps and out the door, to where his driver was patiently waiting. His pale, thin fingers gripped the dor handle, opening the car door for me. Slipping myself inside the plush limo, I rested my head against the cushioning, which was soon replaced with his strong set shoulder. His arm slid around my waist as the low hum of the car sent me into a state of almost tranquility. Somehow, I felt that I'd let him down. He'd shared one of his desireable wishes with me, and it seemed only fair that I return the favor.

"I always wished that some handsome prince would come and rescue me from my father" He put a kiss to the top of my head, taking his hand and intertwining our fingers that lay in a ball on my leg "I'd wish that a strong and handsome prince would see all the scars and bruises and heal me, and we'd live together forever after that" The car soon fell silent, as the driver gently turned and stopped, driving past the many streets that began to look familiar. A run down motel soon came into view, as he squeezed our intertwined hands. He raised it up, to kiss the back of my hand, and placing another one on my cheek.

"Tell me you'll think about it?" I stared out the window and nodded, as tears bloomed in my eyes again. I didn't want to leave, but I had to. I untangled our hands, and grabbed my clothes, quickly hurrying out of the car, and into the motel room. The door closed behind me with a thud, as I slid down, trying to make my sobs to a minimum, and not wake him.

"Whazzat?" I stared at his small feminine figure, his choppy brown locks sticking all which ways, and his hand rubbing his eyes. Dropping my clothes in a heap on the floor, I moved to the bed and cradled him in my arms.

"You'se okay?" I nodded, kissing his forehead, holding him as close as possible to me

"Sorry I'm so late" The mail slot opened, and a envelop slid in, hitting the floor with a thump. His small arms feel on my stomach as he began drifting back to sleep. I let my tears soak the pillow. I'd count all the money we made today and see if we had enough to pay the fee for our room later. I sniffled, taking in a scent that smothered my body like a second skin. His scent. One that I vied for all week, one that made me feel different than just another prositute on a corner. Made me feel special.

* * *

**So, did you like?**


End file.
